


Spoilers

by daphnerunning



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Five Times River Song Was Delighted to See The Doctor [And One Time She Wasn't]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> For my Birthday Presents for All challenge on Tumblr. Written for Texturepresence, who gave me the prompt "Doctor/River. Make me believe it. I don't care what you have to pull."
> 
> CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

 

31/7/5124

Tonight I am a constellation. I have danced with my love on the stars of the world, and he has held me as if it were the first time.

31/7/5124 (later)

Was very sentimental last night. Blame the Purple fairy. Might still be seeing hover-hallucinations.

10/15/5125

Went to the crowning of the Paper King. It was never this much fun when we learned about it in Archaeology. Then again, they usually leave out the bits where my love and I brought Madame Curie and Aristophanes (what a drunk!) as guests.

1/2/5128

My love told me he was sorry for missing Christmas. The silly blighter doesn’t understand that every day I see him is Christmas. He took me at my word, and took me to see the first Christmas, since clearly I didn’t understand the concept. I love my fool.

12/1/5129

He forgot to shave tonight. I have very interesting abrasions on my thighs. Note to self: do NOT share this page with Mum and Dad.

4/21/5132

Went for scones with Mum and Dad. Found a time-eating Eghravesh. Killed it with a croissant. Had tea.

6/6/5133

The insensitive prick brought Helen of Troy when he came and got me tonight. Had to instruct him once again: _first_ pick up River from prison. _Second_ pick up various assorted company. _Third_ crash civilization-ending parties.

He was delightfully sorry.

 


End file.
